Terrell Anthony
Summary Terrell Anthony is a Project X field agent, and a supporting character in the Code Red, Tokyo! verse. Backstory Terrell was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, and spent much of his time in school studying the sciences; Intrigued by the ability to alter the human genome, he hoped to one day join Project X as a chemist, in order to study the various molecular changes that occurred as part of the experiments. However, at the age of 17, his brother was killed in the Time Square Massacre; This drove Terrell to instead join Project X as a supersoldier when he was 22, in order to protect his family and friends. After making a name for himself in the organization as a particularly tough agent, he was eventually paired with another unique agent-Chase Tyrane-and the two bonded over their similar goals. He and Tyrane were placed with Tadayoshi and Marcus Erskine in a task force to take down a new crime syndicate that had formed. The task force eventually moved to Tokyo, Japan to follow the organization's actions, where he and Chase Tyrane found vidence implicating Marcus as being involved with the group. When Marcus fled, Terrell worked with the group to track down and stop Marcus, now named "Agent A". Appearance Terrell stands at 5'9" and weighs 192 pounds. He generally can be found with a smile and a cheery attitude, and like Chase Tyrane, tends to dress very well when off-mission. Personality Terrell is determined to do what he can for the safety of others at almost any cost. He is generally a happy person, but has a notable sarcastic streak, especially when things aren't going his way. He is very interested in the various fields of science, and will eagerly talk about whatever he happens to be looking into. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A normally; 8-C '''with Flight Jets '''Name: Lieutenant Terrell Jones Anthony Gender: Male Age: 37 (Born December 18th, 1979) Origin: Code Red, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: Room Level normally; Small Building Level '''with Water Absorption; '''Building Level with aid from Flight Jets and water absorption (Is the physically strongest amplificata in Project X; Was able to casually smash through concrete buildings during training, and could stop a tank with a punch) Speed: '''Up to '''Subsonic '''Travel Speed via Body Control (Can run at nearly 100 mph); '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (Using Body Control, he can add more muscle mass for a strike, increasing his speed and strength; Outpaced Chase Tyrane during sparring); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Reactions are comparable to most other high-end amplificatae) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(is considered the physically strongest ''amplificata currently working in Project X) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ with Body Control Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; comparable to Tadayoshi); Can survive much longer than normal humans or even many amplificatae from serious wounds, due to his ability to use advanced body control Stamina: High Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Many Miles with guns Standard Equipment: Anti-Amplificata Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; Hip-mounted flight jet system IMPDO Duty Belt: Beretta 90-Two with 10-round magazine and flashlight/laser attachment; 2 Beretta 90-Two 10 round magazines; Combat knife; Multitool; handcuffs (hinged); Two-way radio set (two channel, AM/FM radio, flashlight) with microphone and earpiece attachments, and a wireless radio-to-AR device adapter; telescoping baton; pepper spray; pocket survival tin; first aid kit (with gloves and CPR mask); electrical tape; notepad & pen; Mini maglite with extra set of AA batteries; LX-38 AR device (see below); drop-leg webbing with large pouch for mission-specific equipment (right side) or for other needed equipment (left side) Drop-Leg Pouch (Left Side): 20 Project X Field Issue Food Bars (densely packed with nutrients, protein, and carbs to allow those with healing factors to recover to normal weight after healing from massive injuries); 12 10 round magazines for Beretta 90-Two Personal Effects: Smart phone; Wallet; IMPDO & Project X badges; Keys; Sports watch; Snacks Terrell has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semi-consciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to the supercomputer on his belt, that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above him, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to IMPDO's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters. Intelligence: Very High (Was studying to become a chemist before joining Project X; Also possesses considerable technical training, knowing how to operate and maintain several forms of machinery and vehicles, notably helicopters) Weaknesses: Can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; Using Body Control for extended amounts of time is physically taxing, and requires extra concentration Powers and Abilities: Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to electricity and burns; Superhuman strength, speed, flexibility, agility, durability, and reactions; Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Extreme Stamina; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously). Expert martial artist, with black belts in Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Muay Thai, Judo, Akido, and Krav Maga; Body Control (is able to control the amount of different hormones in his body, repair muscle tissue and create increased muscle tissue for short duration; Can slow or speed the various processes within his body); Regeneration (Low-Mid) Terrell is able to use his body control to absorb moisture from the air, which can be used as water weight to increase his body mass and density, allowing him to have a much higher striking strength than normal, under certain circumstances Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Terrell's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties. During missions, Terrell usually wears a hard-plate IIIA rated AR500 ballistic vest. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons).